Technical Field
This application relates to cyber security and more specifically, to cyber security systems that scale to enterprise systems.
Related Art
Contemporary cyber security systems rely on anomaly detections and physical law detections to discern cyber threats. The replay of a response from a prior execution may subvert such systems because it may not appear peculiar, irregular or abnormal. Under anomaly detection, such threats can go undetected. The monitoring of physical relationships by the execution of physical equations may similarly miss such an attack. Physical law detections often depend on monitoring system parameters and such parameters are not always known. These systems, like other cyber security systems, require excessive resources to implement and detect threats, lack dynamic threat modelling, and are difficult to integrate in enterprise architectures.